


Baby, I’m Your Biggest Fan

by baeconandeggs, flaminglia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, thisisreallyshort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaminglia/pseuds/flaminglia
Summary: Byun Baekhyun did not give actor, Park Chanyeol food poisoning.





	Baby, I’m Your Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** BAE024  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
>   
> 
> **Author's Note:** First, thank you to L for helping me figure out a decent plot and thanks to my group chat for just like, supporting me when I was stressed.
> 
> Sorry to my prompter if this seems rushed because honestly it is. Last minute I changed the plot. And i know there’s not much dialogue, but hopefully you’ll kind of enjoy this short mess of just,,, fluff.

It all started when A-list actor, Park Chanyeol decided to stop and have a meal at a small local restaurant after a photoshoot. The restaurant was nearby the studio and it seemed to look aesthetically pleasing from the outside, so Chanyeol had decided to try it out.

His meal was fine, better than fine, actually. Chanyeol had loved the interior of inside the restaurant and the food was even better. He took tons of pictures inside the restaurant, posting one of his food on Instagram once he had left.

But that wasn't where the problem started, the problem had started when Chanyeol was half asleep decided to get a cheap ice cream cone at a little stand. It seemed like a good idea at the time, Chanyeol's logic was that it was cold and sugary enough to keep him up for a couple more hours. It all went well until he got home and at almost half of the treat that he realized that there was chocolate in it.

Chanyeol was allergic to cocoa.

In his tired daze, he called his manager, Minseok, who lived close. "I'm sorry! I forgot!", Chanyeol tried to say, but it was getting harder to talk with a swollen tongue. His breathing was getting weird and as soon as they got to the hospital a nurse had recognized him.

"Park Chanyeol! Oh my gosh! Let me get you a room, you need to be treated immediately!", she gasped, not even bothering to make him fill out any forms, simply rushing him into an empty room. In minutes, a doctor was there, Minseok explaining what happened as the doctor treated the sleepy actor.

"Good thing you brought him here immediately, he should be fine, but he  _ does  _ need to stay here overnight just in case anything happens. You can leave and he'll be able to fill out the papers tomorrow morning", the doctor explained.

Minseok sighed, and nodded, relieved that at least Chanyeol didn't have anything super important happening.

[BREAKING!] Actor Park Chanyeol Hospitalized

This Saturday, nation's sweetheart, Park Chanyeol was sent to the hospital for food-related health problems. His manager claims it was caused by something he had ate that day and would be in the hospital for a day.

Most are assuming that it must've been something he ate at  _ La Faim,  _ seeing that he had posted pictures there earlier that day. The owner of the restaurant, Byun Baekhyun, has yet to say anything on the issue, but everyone should expect an apology soon.

We wish an early recovery for Chanyeol!

Byun Baekhyun's restaurant was  _ not  _ famous. It was not super well known, there were never more customers than the maximum capacity limit. But that was okay, for him, it was fine. There were regulars who enjoyed his cooking and people would come in, taking pictures with their food, admiring the pretty interior that Baekhyun had spent a  _ long  _ time trying to decorate.

When his head chef, Jongin, texted him, saying that  _ the  _ Park Chanyeol was in their restaurant, eating, taking pictures, Baekhyun couldn't believe it. At first, he thought it was a stupid joke, Jongin knew how much he liked Chanyeol's acting, but when he saw that user @real__pcy had posted a picture sitting at one of his cream colored tables, one of those pretty cafe glasses that Baekhyun bought last month placed in front of him, he realized this was no joke.

Of course, the  _ one  _ week he decided to visit his family, his all-time favorite actor had stopped by at his restaurant.

He was overjoyed until Sunday morning, when he started to pack his clothes and a bunch of calls started coming in from Jongin. Placing the phone on his shoulder as he continued to fold the pants he'd brought with him to his parents' big house on the countryside.

"Baek, have you checked your SNS today?", was the first thing Jongin asked when Baekhyun picked uo. "Uh, no? I just woke up and I've been packing, no time to check my phone", Baekhyun explained, "Why?".

"There's been a little...  _ incident _ "

@LAFAIM_SK

Hi, I'd like to formally apologize to Park Chanyeol-ssi for my restaurant's dish. I am deeply sorry that whatever he had ordered here has affected his help and I wish him a speedy recovery. I hope that he can forgive me for letting my restaurant serve him something that would put him in the hospital.

 

Sincerely, Byun Baekhyun

Owner of  _ La Faim _

"Oh my god! I feel so bad, his business is probably going down because of me and it's not even his food that got me in the hospital!", Chanyeol whined to his best friend over the phone. "Well, you can always release a statement saying what really happened", Kyungsoo suggested, but Chanyeol sighed, "Minseok said that since Baekhyun already released an apology, we should just let it go".

"I just feel super bad! I don't know what to do!", Chanyeol complained. "Well, you can maybe like, treat him to lunch or something? And you can apologize to him", Kyungsoo explained and Chanyeol smiled. "You know maybe I  _ should  _ do that! I have his Instagram, I can DM him! Thanks, Kyungsoo!", he said before hanging up the phone to text Byun Baekhyun.

Park Chanyeol @real__pcy sent you a message!

"Jongin he said he feels bad that I'm getting bad press and he wants to take me out to get lunch at his favorite restaurant tomorrow!", Baekhyun whispered as he put a handful of noodles into a pot of boiling water. "You said yes, right? Please tell me you said yes!", Jongin asked and Baekhyun nodded.

"Of course I did! What was I gonna do? Say no?", he sputtered and Jongin laughed. "Uh! Jongin could you help me over here! The customer asked for the shrimp to be cooked a certain way, but I don't wanna ruin it!", another cook called and Jongin gave an apologetic smile to Baekhyun.

"Call me when you get home, we totally need to talk", he said before heading to help the other cook.

Baekhyun loved working in his small restaurant, but ever since Chanyeol came, business has been, well... busy. Even though he got  _ tons  _ of hate, he also got a lot of people coming in, curious to just see and try out the food because Chanyeol  _ had  _ recommended it, even if he "got food poisoning".

Baekhyun still felt bad that his food was the cause of Chanyeol going to the hospital, but he was grateful for the opportunity that he was given. All press is good press, right? It seemed that way as Baekhyun peeked out from behind the kitchen door to see the restaurant  _ filled  _ with people. It was almost like a dream come true, Baekhyun just wondered how long it would last.

The next day, Baekhyun decided to take the day off, Jongin had suggested so, his reasoning being that  _ "you need time to get ready for meeting with Park Chanyeol and you can't just come in your work clothes". _

So here he was, at nine in the morning, trying to figure out what to wear. After a long time, he decided on a pair of black, ripped skinny jeans and a black, button up with dark floral patterns on it. Casual, yet somewhat dressy. Chanyeol never specified where they were going exactly.

 

To say Baekhyun was stressed would be an understatement. He had never hung out with a celebrity before and this wasn't just any celebrity, this was  _ Park Chanyeol,  _ the man he's admired for years. He's watched every single one of the actor's movies and seen all his interviews. He didn't know how to act.

Chanyeol seemed kind through their private messages, lots of exclamations points and smiley face emojis. They agreed that Chanyeol would pick Baekhyun up from his apartment at around one in the afternoon, they'd go to the restaurant, eat, and then Chanyeol would drop him back off at his apartment. It made Baekhyun a little embarrassed, to have Chanyeol pick him up.

 

Baekhyun was nowhere as rich as Chanyeol, he lived in a moderately priced apartment near La Faim. He loved his cozy, little apartment, but to a celebrity like Chanyeol, the complex probably looked like nothing. Baekhyun tried to shake the thought out of his head, as if Chanyeol was just a normal person, but he just couldn't stop stressing about this whole outing.

It seemed like only a minute passed before he got an alert on his phone, a message from Chanyeol saying he was outside. So Baekhyun took a deep breath, made sure he had all the things he needed, and left.

"Hi! I'm so glad you could make it! I was scared that you'd be busy or something, or that you'd like cancel plans and I didn't want that! Okay, I'm talking too much! Sorry, I'm just... sorry about this whole situation", Chanyeol ranted as Baekhyun got into the backseat with him.

"No, no! It's seriously fine, it's my fault for serving you that food!", Baekhyun laughed, but Chanyeol shoook his head. "The truth is, I ate something I was allergic to, it wasn't food poisoning, but by the time I was well enough to explain, you had already apologized and my company didn't let me explain, I'm really sorry! Not to be annoying, but like, a lot of people know me so I'm sorry if you're getting bad publicity!", Chanyeol apologized.

Baekhyun was flustered, "It's fine! I mean I don't even know you!", was all he was able to stutter out. Chanyeol's eyes widened, "You don't? I mean... that's fine! I'm just surprised, that's all!".

_ Stupid, Baekhyun! Why did you say that?  _ Baekhyun internally cried. "Yeah! I didn't really know who you were until all of this happened! I'm not really into... movies and dramas and stuff", Baekhyun sputtered, the lies kept coming and he just couldn't seem to stop.

"Ah! As expected from a chef like you! I should tell you, though! The food at your restaurant was seriously good! And the decor was really nice, I really should go back there!", Chanyeol said and Baekhyun grinned. A compliment from Park Chanyeol was really amazing, he felt great.

"Thank you! That really means a lot, hearing it in person and not on an online review", Baekhyun laughed and so did Chanyeol. And Baekhyun thought that maybe Park Chanyeol wasn't someone he should stress over because he was just a normal person, just a little well known.

Chanyeol seemed to notice that Baekhyun felt a little out of place with his ripped jeans as they entered the sophisticated looking restaurant, already seeing that others who were seated were dressed in more... formal attire. "Hey, it's fine, I'm literally wearing a hoodie, so it doesn't matter, we're just coming to eat!", he reassured the shorter who smiled and nodded.

"I have a reservation for two at one thirty? it should be under Park, the usual seating", Chanyeol said to the hostess at the front desk as if he'd been here millions of time, which, he probably had. She nodded and grabbed two menus out from under the desk.

 

"I'll bring you to your table, then", she said as they followed her to the back of the restaurant, outside, into the "garden" area. She seated them at a small table for two in the corner where there was hardly anyone. The outside was beautiful; this was by far the most extravagant restaurant Baekhyun had ever been to.

The outside was covered by an overhang with flowers hanging from it, along with a pretty mess of fairy lights. There was a light breeze, perfect weather to eat outside and talk. What wasn’t so pretty was the menu, everything seemed to be a  _ little  _ out of Baekhyun's budget.

Baekhyun must've been staring at the menu with his eyes wide for a little too long because Chanyeol laughed, "I'm treating you, remember! Order whatever you want, the food is seriously good here". Baekhyun had always felt a little guilty whenever others paid for his things, but somehow, Chanyeol's reassuring smile seemed to make him feel a little less bad.

After ordering, Chanyeol turned to him with a smile. "So, how's it like owning a restaurant? Like, is it hard? And who did the interior? It's super pretty!?", he asked excitedly, a huge grin on his face like he was genuinely interested in what Baekhyun had to say.

"It's a lot of work! But I really love doing it, and about the interior... I actually designed it! I think decorations and stuff really add to the whole experience, you know?", he explained and Chanyeol nodded. "Totally! I agree! It puts me in a better mood if the place looks nice", Chanyeol said and Baekhyun smiled, it felt cool being able to connect with a celebrity.

"Do you like acting? You're really good at it... I mean, I assume so... with all the fans you have", Baekhyun said, pausing to make sure he kept up the whole  _ "I don't know who you are, I'm totally not a superfan",  _ lie.

"Yeah! It's really fun, but the fame is kind of annoying, I have to be super wary of everything I do, but I guess that's the price I pay for doing the thing I love!", Chanyeol said. Baekhyun could tell he was really passionate about what he did and it somehow made him admire the actor a little bit more.

They talked some more, getting to know each other before their food arrived.

"Woah! This looks so good!", Baekhyun exclaimed, looking down at the beautifully plated food, looking back up to see Chanyeol mirroring the smile on his face. "It looks so good, we should take a picture!", Chanyeol said and Baekhyun internally screamed.

"Yeah! Let's do it!", he said, taking his phone out and passing it to the taller. "Say cheese!", he exclaimed before taking a selfie of the two.

"He was super nice! He paid for the meal and at the end we exchanged numbers! Hopefully he texts because I really feel like we could be friends!", Baekhyun ranted to Jongin who smiled. "That's great! It's a good thing he's not some stuck up celebrity or else I would've been really mad!", he said and they both laughed.

"So I guess now I just wait for him to text me. I'm too scared to text him first".

_ What do I say? What do I say?,  _ Chanyeol thought as he stared blankly at his phone screen, typing and deleting messages over and over again, stressed over what to text Baekhyun.

He furrowed his brows and closed his eyes as he pressed send with a simple "hey".

A laugh could be heard from the other side of the dressing room. "God! You're so dramatic, it's just a text", one of his friends, Yixing tells him. They had started filming a drama together today and Chanyeol has finished catching him up on the recent drama.

 

"But what if he doesn't want to be friends!?", Chanyeol whined. "You said the hang out thing went well, he probably thinks the same!", Yixing tried to say and Chanyeol just sighed, "I hope so".

Yixing turned out to be right (though, he doesn't know why Chanyeol was so surprised because he's  _ always  _ right) and Chanyeol came to the set the next day bubbly, even with the large bags under his eyes. "We texted all night! I never thought I'd have so much in common with him", Chanyeol gushed.

Yixing laughed, "Well that's great and all, but you should probably hurry to the makeup room so they can cover all your tiredness".

Six months later, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had become very close. With constant texting and calls, they figured out ways to keep up their friendship despite their busy schedules and they found themselves loving being friends.

From time to time, the two would meet up. Sometimes Chanyeol would come over to the restaurant, covered by a mask and Baekhyun would take a little time off to sit with him in the corner table so they could catch up because even if they texted all the time, it was nothing like talking in person.

Other times, Chanyeol would invite Baekhyun to the set of his drama where they'd hang out in his dressing room, Chanyeol excited to show Baekhyun his different costumes and actor friends.

It was refreshing, getting to know each other. Chanyeol had found it hard to befriend people who weren't in the industry, a lot of people only wanted to be friends with him for money or fame and it took a while for him to figure out who his real friends were. For Baekhyun, he had swamped himself with work so much, talking to Chanyeol, getting to hang out with him, it gave him excuses for a well-needed break.

They were supposed to meet up at a small bakery today, just a little hang out. That is, until Baekhyun wouldn't answer Chanyeol's calls. By the 30th call and 67th text, Chanyeol grew worried and started to look for the other.

He went to  _ La Faim,  _ but Jongin didn't know Baekhyun's whereabouts. "He left earlier, saying he wanted to get ready, if anything he'd be at his apartment", he told Chanyeol who thanked him.

So Chanyeol rushed to Baekhyun's apartment, but once he got to the building he realized he had never went  _ inside  _ Baekhyun's apartment before. He'd came by a million times to pick up Baekhyun, but never to go inside. Baekhyun had visited Chanyeol's house a few times, but whenever Chanyeol asked to visit Baekhyun's, he always made excuses.

Chanyeol tried to persuade Baekhyun that he didn't care about what his home looked like, but Baekhyun wouldn't budge, so after a while, Chanyeol sort of gave up.

However, now Chanyeol realized maybe he should've tried a little harder because now he was stuck in the lobby of an apartment complex, not knowing where to go. He could ask one of Baekhyun's friends at the restaurant, but he didn't have their numbers and he didn't want to waste time going back to the restaurant. He could try calling Baekhyun, but that plan backfired on him, both of his calls going straight to voicemail.

It was just his luck when he heard a gasp from someone.

"Oh my gosh! Are you Park Chanyeol!?", a lady dressed in a sleek dress asked Chanyeol. She seemed sophisticated, with heels and a pearl necklace.

"Yes, I am! Do you happen to live here?", he asked her, rubbing the back of his neck. She smiled and nodded rapidly, "Yup! Why? Ah! This is so exciting I've never met a celebrity before!".

"Do you know Byun Baekhyun? I was trying to look for him", he asked sheepishly and she giggled. "Ah! Is this one of those surprise your fan things? That's so cute! Where are the cameras?", she asked and he furrowed his brows.

"What? Why would...", his voice trailed off before the lady interrupted him. "You know he's so fun to hang out with! Last year we had a little marathon of your movies and he just wouldn't stop gushing about you!", she laughed. He grinned, so Baekhyun was a fan?

"Ah! You caught me! Yes, it is one of those things! Would you mind telling me his room number?", he asked and she nodded. "Of course! It's room number 614, on the fifth floor, it's like the second door, you'll see it! Oh! and can we take a picture?".

So after a picture and a little more rushed chatter, Chanyeol said goodbye to his fan and rushed into the elevator.  _ Fifth floor, 614. _

The elevator dinged as he reached the floor and Chanyeol couldn't wipe the smirk off his face, excited to tease Baekhyun for being a fan, but his cockiness seemed to disappear in an instant when he heard small sobs from outside Baekhyun's apartment.

The walls were thin, he could hear someone boiling water in another room and someone talking on the phone in another, but all he could think about was Baekhyun's cries.

So he knocked on the door. "Baekhyun? It's me, Chanyeol. Could you maybe open the door?", he asked awkwardly and he heard some shuffling before Baekhyun opened the door to his apartment.

Baekhyun really didn't expect it when Park Chanyeol came knocking at his door that afternoon.

He had came home early to get ready, hoping to take a shower and re-style his hair when he decided to check his mail. That was obviously a mistake because what had came in that day completely ruined his day.

Among the envelopes from random businesses and ads for grocery stores was a white envelope with Baekhyun's name on it in pretty, cursive letters. Intrigued, it was the first envelope he opened when he got back inside his apartment.

What he saw inside was what he never expected.

_ Save the Date! _

 

_ You're invited to celebrate _

_ Sehun and Junmyeon's _

_ Wedding! _

_ December 12, 2019 at the Roselit Lodge _

_ RSVP to 29318203 _

_ Bring one +1. _

Baekhyun was over Sehun, it was obvious. However, that didn't mean it hurt. He felt embarrassed. After all this time, Sehun had truly moved on and was even getting married, but here Baekhyun was, still single, alone.

It didn't take long for the tears to start pouring down, simply because of his over-emotional state. He cried with the letter in his hands, wondering if he'd ever get with someone ever again. He cried so long he seemed to forget about meeting up with Chanyeol.

 

When he heard the knocks at his door he simply assumed it was one of his friends, Chanyeol didn't have his room number. He made his way to the door, not bothering to fix his face, but when he opened the door it wasn't Jongin, but instead Park Chanyeol.

He quickly wiped the tears off his face and grinned at Chanyeol. "What are you doing here?", he asked, voice croaky and sore from his crying fest.

 

"What's wrong? Are you okay?", Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun laughed as if he hadn't been crying for an hour. "Psh! Of course I'm okay? Why wouldn't I be?", he asked and Chanyeol simply gave him a dead stare.

"I heard you crying? What's wrong?", Chanyeol asked again and Baekhyun sighed, "Why don't you come in?".

Baekhyun told Chanyeol everything, feeling himself cry more, but this time, he wasn't alone on his couch with a blanket. This time, Chanyeol was there to comfort him, to hold him and tell him he wasn't alone because even if he didn't have a relationship, he had friends and family. And Baekhyun felt that maybe Chanyeol was right, maybe he wasn't alone.

Chanyeol really didn't like seeing the shorter cry. It hurt his heart in a way he'd never felt before.

He'd seen his friends cry before, he's seen his family cry, but nothing has ever hurt him as much as seeing Baekhyun cry. It made him want to cradle Baekhyun and hug him until he was happy again and suddenly the thought of kissing Baekhyun came up.

Chanyeol didn't know why he was thinking of stuff like this. He was straight, right?

But over the next days, at work, while texting Baekhyun, he couldn't stop thinking of Baekhyun. The boy filled his thoughts every night and day, he couldn't get him out of his head. He didn't know how to feel, he'd never felt this way about anyone before.

He called the one person he could trust, Jongdae.

Kim Jongdae has been Chanyeol's best friend since middle school, the two of them bonding over their love for video games. They've somehow managed to stay close.

Chanyeol knew Jongdae could help him because he had plenty experience with things like this, so he figured maybe Jongdae would know what was wrong with him. However, after telling everything to Jongdae over the phone, the latter just laughed.

"So you can't stop thinking about him and you fantasize kissing him... and you're confused!? Chanyeol, it's so obvious!", Jongdae laughed, but Chanyeol sighed. "I seriously don't get it, what's wrong with me?", he asked and Jongdae just laughed again.

 

"Bro, I'm pretty sure you like him".

Baekhyun didn't take that long to figure out his feelings. In fact, he's pretty sure he's liked Chanyeol from the start. Not just because he loved his acting, but because he was just a good person. Over the time that the two got closer, his feelings just seemed to grow.

He knew it would never happen, though. Chanyeol was a celebrity and Baekhuyn was just...  _ Baekhyun.  _ He wasn't as good looking as the other actors Chanyeol worked with or as rich as any of them either. Plus, he was 100% sure Chanyeol wasn't into guys, so he had gotten used to the thought that him and Chanyeol would never end up together.

Chanyeol spent most of the next weeks confused, unintendedly ignoring most of his friends, including Baekhyun, apologizing every day with the excuse of work, but really, he was just scared.

_ He liked Baekhyun? _

How could this happen? Was he gay? Was this just a phase?

The questions were left empty, but every time he talked to Baekhyun, he thought maybe Jongdae was right. His heart would beat and he got scared he'd say the wrong things. So after a while he decided that the other questions could be left unanswered because he already knew the answer the most important one was, and it was right, he  _ did  _ like Byun Baekhyun.

The sudden revelation seemed to just bring more problems to Chanyeol's life. For example, he couldn't stop blushing when he'd talk to Baekhyun, he just blamed it on the weather. Another thing, he kept stuttering, he just couldn't help it when he got nervous whenever they talked now.

It was like meeting him all over again.

Baekhyun on the other hand, had been oblivious to everything, believing all of Chanyeol's stupid excuses because he was still stuck on the thought that Baekhyun didn’t like him. 

  
  
  


Chanyeol grew curious, wondering if Baekhyun would like him back. He just needed a simple answer, but Baekhyun was more oblivious than ever. Chanyeol tried a lot of things, but Baekhyun never seemed to get the hint.

 

He’d tried texting Baekhyun a screenshot of a love song, the title being “I like you”, and when he told Baekhyun the song reminded him of Baekhyun, he just laughed it off as if it was nothing. He tried to ask Baekhyun directly, “Do you like me?”, but that backfired quickly. “Of course! You’re like a really good friend”, was Baekhyun’s reply.

 

Jongdae hit him on the head when he found out Chanyeol’s methods.

 

“Dude, you just need to confess because right now he thinks of all your shit as just things friends do!”, he told Chanyeol who was surprised.

 

_ Confessing? Now?  _ It was so sudden, he had only figured out his feelings three weeks ago, but nonetheless, he decided to take Jongdae’s advice because Jongdae was usually right with these kind of things.

  
  
  


He pondered over how to confess when he finally decided to just… do it. So the next time he and Baekhyun met up he decided he’d confess. They had reached the butterfly exhibit of the zoo when Chanyeol decided it was time.

 

“Look Yeol! That pink one is so pretty!”,  Baekhyun exclaimed, pointing to the butterfly resting on a flower behind them.

 

“Not as pretty as you”, Chanyeol muttered and Baekhyun looked up, “what?”, Chanyeol shook his head.

 

“Baek, I have to tell you something”, he announced and Baekhyun cocked his head to the side, not knowing what Chanyeol would need to tell him about.

 

“What is it?”, he asked and Chanyeol took a deep breath.

 

_ “Baekhyun, I like you” _

  
  
  
  


It was like a slap to the face. Baekhyun really hadn’t expected it. He spent all his time thinking that Chanyeol wouldn’t like him back, he never thought about the fact that maybe he would.

 

“You… what?”, Baekhyun stuttered, wondering if it was some sort of joke. 

 

“It’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, but I…”, Chanyeol started, but Baekhyun cut him off. “No! I like you too!”, he exclaimed quietly and Chanyeol's big eyes got bigger. 

 

For a second they just stood there idly, staring at each other, not knowing what to do.

 

Until Chanyeol took a step forward and pulled Baekhyun into his arm and they just stared there for a while, content in each other’s arms. Chanyeol rubbed small circles on Baekhyun’s back and brought his face down to his ear.

 

“Thank you”, the actor whispered and Baekhyun smiled. “For what?”, Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just laughed softly.

 

“For returning my feelings”

 

“C’mon, let’s finish our date”

  
  
  


“You know Chanyeol, I’ve been a big fan of your movies since forever”, Baekhyun said as they ate their dinner at a restaurant that night and Chanyeol giggled.

 

“I know”, he said.

 

“What! What?”, Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just laughed again. “Yeah, I’ve known for a while now”, he told Baekhyun.

 

“It’s cute!”, he squealed and Baekhyun groaned, cheeks flushed. The two laughed and Chanyeol just smiled because everything seemed to be going okay.

 

And he could figure out the answers to all his questions later because now he wasn’t alone, he had Baekhyun to help him answer them all. 

 

And Baekhyun was prepared for everything that came with Chanyeol, the fact that they’d have to hide their relationship and couldn’t to everything most couples could, but he was okay with it because like he had said, he’s Chanyeol’s biggest fan.


End file.
